


Moonlight

by pitbullshit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lexa (The 100), Canon Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitbullshit/pseuds/pitbullshit
Summary: Clarke tries to deny her feelings for Lexa before a boost of confidence and her heart takes her where she really wants to be.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing something like this. I think it's good? It made my girlfriend gasp so I think that's a good rating.

Lexa is a marvel. Despite being the ruthless Commander of the 13 clans, a strong and fierce warrior, and the unwavering leader her people all look up to, she's a big softie. Clarke finds it endearing, though she would never allow herself to admit it. Their relationship is built on their requited trust, though it took Clarke a long while to build it back up after the incident at Mt. Weather. The heart that Lexa has for her people is admirable, and relatable. They both have a soft spot for their people, the people they care about. She finds herself wondering if Lexa cares for her too, before she shakes the thought from her head.  
  
She quells the heart that thumps in her chest as the meeting that she wasn't really paying attention to ends, and the ambassadors begin to retire to their rooms for the evening. They are all mumbling amongst themselves, having quiet conversations that she doesn't bother trying to bend an ear to. Clarke is the last of them to leave, glancing over her shoulder at Lexa having a word with Titus. She leaves the throne room, ignoring the warmth that pools in her stomach, and starts down the hall.  
  
Clarke enters her room with a sigh, taking off her jacket and tossing it onto a chair that is nearby. She stretches, a pop in her back, and then relaxes. Her mind keeps wandering to Lexa. Long brown hair that flows gently along her shoulders. Warm green eyes that seem to pierce into Clarke's soul. Soft, plump lips that she could just spend all night- ... she stops. Shakes her head. Though her trust for Lexa has been slowly built back up, she is not sure if she can care for her like that. She denies herself these feelings and decides that she could never, conveniently ignoring the way her heart speeds up a little.  
  
She changes into her nightgown, retiring for bed. She blows out the candles in her room and lies down gently in the furs. Instead of sleeping, though, she finds herself staring at the ceiling. Her fingers twitch, her body alert. She's not quite tired yet. She sighs, and rolls onto her side. She wonders if Lexa has trouble sleeping at night. Again, she shakes her head of these thoughts. She doesn't need them, not right now.  
  
She stands and crosses her room to the large, open window where the curtain moves gently with a cool breeze. She takes a deep breath and looks out over the city. Polis is truly beautiful, especially at night. With the city not bustling, it looks a little smaller, even with all the building and markets lined up along the streets. The torches give off a faint glow as they line up along different paths. She's sure that if she were closer to the ground, she would hear the crickets and the gentle rustling of the leaves in the calm of the night. Clarke looks up at the moon, still admiring its beauty after all her time on Earth. On the Ark, it was much different. A giant orb in the vast darkness of space. Here, on this specific night, with few clouds in the sky, it shines brightly amongst the stars. The beauty of it stirs something in her chest, gives her a moment of confidence and energy, and before she knows it she is out the door starting down the hall to Lexa's room.  
  
Surprisingly, the guards don't stop her. She enters Lexa's room after a gentle knock, not bothering to wait for a reply. Her confidence falters as she shuts the door behind her and finds Lexa, turning to look at her. Her hair is loose from their braids and falls gently over one shoulder. She is wearing a long, black nightgown with a slit exposing one leg. Her lips are slightly parted, and Clarke catches herself staring.  
  
"Clarke?"  
  
She blinks. She hoped Lexa didn't notice her eyes roaming.  
  
"Lexa, I-" she stops. She doesn't know what to say, not really sure why her feet carried her here. Her mind isn't sure, muddled a bit, but her heart is. It thumps once more at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her. She shakes her head.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Concern knits Lexa's brows. Clarke's heart thumps again at the thought of Lexa caring about her. A slight blush creeps her cheeks.  
  
"No, I-" she stops again. Takes a deep breath. Her confidence brought her here, and it will finish it. She crosses the room swiftly, not once breaking eye contact with Lexa.  
  
"Clar-" she interrupts Lexa with a kiss. Its soft, but a little forceful, and she knows she caught Lexa by surprise. It lasts maybe a little bit too long, before she slowly pulls back from Lexa a bit. She looks into her eyes. Green eyes look back at her, a little glossy. She noticed the tint in Lexa's cheeks. If she objected, she didn't say anything. Clarke would never want to force her into something she didn't want to do. Lexa's chin tilted up a little, and her eyes darted between Clarke's eyes, then lips, then back again. The blonde closed the distance again, this time softer, and brought her hand gently to the brunette's cheek.  
  
The kissing began slow, and soft, but started to get more passionate. More bruising. She licked Lexa's bottom lip and entered her mouth, earning a soft and barely noticeable moan from the brunette. But Clarke noticed. Warmth began to pool again in her belly, stronger this time, as she gently urged Lexa back to her bed. The back of her knees hit the bed, and caved a little, causing her to sit down. Green eyes wet with tears yet to be shed bore into blue. Clarke let slip a small gasp at the beauty before her. Lexa was open, and vulnerable. She looked so young in this moment.  
  
They kissed again, Clarke falling gently atop Lexa, and urged her gently to lie on the bed fully. She kissed her lips, then her cheek, then moved to her neck, behind her ear. Lexa let out a breath.  
  
"Clarke..."  
  
The blonde licked and sucked at Lexa's neck, leaving marks that would sure cock a few heads at tomorrows meeting. For now, she doesn't care. All that matters is the beauty beneath her. Soft but strong hands came up to grip at Clarke's gown against her back. Lexa let out another breath as Clarke's hands came up to Lexa's sides, gentle and caressing. She wonders briefly how often Lexa is simply touched, based on how sensitive she seems to be in this moment. Her heart aches at the thought of a young Lexa, trained from childhood to be a strong warrior, taught that love is weakness.  
  
She lifts her head and blue eyes look to green once more, silently asking for permission. A soft, almost missable nod comes from the brunette, and Clarke descends on her neck once more, gently pulling at the straps of Lexa's gown. They leave her shoulders and move down her arms, slowly revealing Lexa's bare breasts. Clarke gasps gently, and moves to put her mouth on a perky nipple. A soft moan escapes Lexa as the blonde rasps her tongue against it. She decides then that she could never get enough of that sound. Gentle hands come to the back of Clarke's head, and she moves to add marks to the sides of Lexa's breasts. Another puff of air leaves the mouth of the woman above her, and Clarke smiles into her task. When she feels she has done a good job, she moves over to the other breast and lavishes it with the same attention.  
  
She could tell Lexa was growing needy. But, out of either pride or shyness, Clarke wasn't sure, Lexa wouldn't ask for it. She remained a little patient, if not a little squirmy as Clarke returned to her task. She smirked at the thought of the Commander, or Heda, getting needy and restless. Clarke pulled her gown down further and began her attention to the brunette's stomach. She licked and kissed her way down, slowly (and painstakingly in Lexa's eyes) pulling more and more of the gown down as she went. She stopped just below Lexa's hips, deciding that they need attention too. Lexa groaned.  
  
"Clarke.."  
  
She raised her eyes to Lexa, now up on her elbows watching Clarke as she continued worshipping her body.  
  
"Please..." Clarke smirked. Again, the mighty Heda, begging for more. She decided not to tease her too much, and removed her gown completely, letting it slip over tanned legs. Lexa remained in small shorts (with, what Clarke notices to be a damp spot between her legs) and was breathing a little heavily. The brunette was blushing heavily now, chest heaving, lips still swollen from kissing, and Clarke thought she has never looked more breathtaking. The blonde climbed atop her body once more, aching to press their lips together once more. When the kiss began to deepen, Lexa began to sink gently down onto her back, and tugged gently at Clarke's gown, signaling to remove it. Clarke smiled and decided to oblige, taking off her gown to reveal her body. She removed her bindings too, and let her breasts bounce free, and watched Lexa's eyes light up as she seemed eager to touch.  
  
Their lips met again, and she felt the brunettes hands begin to roam her body and reach up to grab at her breasts. Clarke smirked and moved her hands away. Tonight she wanted to worship Lexa, and was not concerned about her own pleasure. Maybe another time. She ignored how her heart skipped a beat at the thought of another time.  
  
Clarke descended once again, down Lexa's body until she reached her previous destination and settled between her legs. She smirked at seeing the damp spot closer now, and let her hot breath out against it. Lexa groaned.  
  
"Clarke.. beja..." she begged. She was begging. It was so endearing.  
  
A smirk turned into a smile as she nodded and gently removed the small shorts from the brunette's body. She settled back into her position, gasping at the new sight. Lexa was open for her, vulnerable, blushing and panting. Her eyes almost as glossy as the beautiful mess between her legs. Lexa spread her legs a little further and lightly bucked her hips, indicating that she needed more. Clarke decided she has had enough teasing.  
  
The flat of her tongue licked the entirety of Lexa's slit, and it earned her a breathy moan. The blonde looked up to see the brunettes head thrown back, chest heaving. She couldn't help but stare as she continued to lick the length of her slit once more. A whimper sounded above her. A whimper. From Heda. Adorable.  
  
She moved her tongue to circle Lexa's clit and watched Lexa's hands bunch up into the furs, clutching desperately. Hips bucked once more, and Clarke obliged adding a little bit more pressure.  
  
When she sucked her clit into her mouth, she got a loud moan. She never expected Heda to be so noisy in bed. She thought again to how touch starved she must be, and moved her left hand to Lexa's entrance. She rubbed gently around her entrance, teasing as she continued her ministrations on the brunette's clit. A huff of air left Lexa's mouth in desperation as she bucked her hips once more. Clarke smiled against her as she slowly eased a finger into Lexa's cunt. She fucked her gently with it for a while before adding a second.  
  
"C-Clarke... beja... please..." Lexa was louder now, and breathier. She was beginning to get desperate. Clarke couldn't have that.  
  
The fucking began in earnest then, as she started thrusting her fingers into Lexa's cunt and sucking at her clit. Lexa was gasping and she slipped her hand into Clarke's hair, grasping but not forceful. Despite everything, the amount of pleasure she is going through, Lexa still wasn't demanding. The juxtaposition between the Commander and the woman in bed had blood rushing to Clarke's ears. Suddenly, hips began to buck out of rhythm.  
  
"Mmnn... Clarke..."  
  
The blonde thinks Lexa has said her name more times in this bed then she has in the entire time she's known her.  
  
It's wonderful.  
  
"Clarke!! Aahh..." moans became even louder as Lexa's back arched off the bed, and Clarke felt her cunt squeeze tightly around her fingers. She continued to thrust and probe at the spot that Lexa likes as she thrashed a little against the bed, whimpering. The blonde removed her mouth from Lexa's clit and began to slowly ease her down from her pleasure. When the breathing eased, Clarke gently pulled out, and smiled as she climbed up Lexa's body.  
  
She loved the sight. Heavy lids over green eyes, slightly parted lips, a gently heaving chest, legs spread, and sweat sheened the brunette's body.  
  
Lexa was panting, and Clarke placed a gentle kiss to her cheekbone. It might have been too affectionate for... whatever this was. The brunette turned her head, looking deep into blue eyes, and kissed her passionately. She moaned as she tasted herself on Clarke's lips and tongue.  
  
When Lexa tried to push Clarke gently onto her back, the blonde stopped her. When she got a soft look of confusion, she smiled.  
  
"Please," Clarke started, "I just want to hold you."  
  
The brunette blinked, seeming to consider it for a moment, before she smiled. Lexa turned onto her side and let Clarke hold her from behind, arm draped around her side. Clarke reached down and pulled the furs up over them before placing a kiss to Lexa's shoulder. Lexa sighed happily.  
  
The moonlight shone in through the window, illuminating the room. Clarke thought it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the woman in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
